


always back to you

by 6am



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 4+1 fic, Fluff, M/M, rated T mostly for one kind of suggestive conversation but its? mild its barely a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6am/pseuds/6am
Summary: Four times Azuma and Homare say goodbye to each other, and one time they say helloA3! Rarepair Week Day 5 : Goodbyes
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	always back to you

**Author's Note:**

> (i am still doing the splits) (i am still holding the azumare propaganda week sign) (this is probably my last fic im posting unless i manage to get my shit together for free day) hi there
> 
> not much to say really for this one! kind of fits the domesticity prompt also, but fits the goodbyes one more. the one thats them playing characters is just some random ass names and plot scrap. thank you all so much for all of the kudos, rts, and comments on the fics i have posted this week!! it makes me very very very happy, thank you for making tough times bareable and i hope these two goobers bring some joy to yalls hellyear2020. i also tried very hard to use the LIME skin to make the fic fancy but i have no braincells left after writing more fic in a week than i have in uhhh years

**i.**

"Your dinner is wrapped up and in the fridge, Homare-san."

Homare flashes his most brilliant smile while he winds a scarf around his neck. "Wonderful, thank you Omi-kun. Dreadfully sorry to be leaving you all so suddenly."

"Didn't think that the whole publisher thing was real," Tasuku says, rolling his eyes when Tsumugi pokes him in the side and mutters for him to be sweet.

"He's very real! And very insistent." Homare remains as unperturbed as ever as he continues to gather his things, easily maneuvering around the incoming dinner crowd, bidding each of them farewell even when most of them are too excited for dinner to give much thought to Homare's sudden change of plans.

"Worry not, my dearest collection of friends!" Homare crows to the half attentive crowd, "I will return in time for our film extravaganza this evening. My publisher doesn't understand just how quickly I can truly work, and I have to go talk and show some sense into him."

The last of the crowd makes their way in with Azuma and Hisoka completing the hectic dinner scene, and Homare somehow becomes even more animated. Even with Hisoka putting most of his weight into his side, Azuma easily falls into step with Homare's sweeping hug.

"You're leaving before dinner? I thought you had until tomorrow before your meeting." Azuma tears his gaze away from Homare's to make sure Hisoka gets to the table instead of the nearby couch.

Homare takes the advantage of Azuma turning his head away to plant a kiss on his cheek, looking very pleased when Azuma allows a seamless transition from a kiss to his cheek to letting the tips of their noses brush together. "Things have changed, unfortunately. I'm heartbroken to miss even a second of how adorable you look eating these burgers..."

"Dude." Banri looks like he's on the verge of chucking his still empty plate in the couple's general direction while he waits in line even though they match this level of PDA at least once a week. Maybe even moreso because they keep doing this shit, and it's hard to tell how much is for fun and how much is genuine affection that just can't wait. Homare ignores the looming Banri threat in favor of nuzzling his cheek into Azuma's palm.

"Make sure you come back to us safe, hm?" Azuma says, drumming his fingers lightly against Homare's cheek. "If you leave me to watch a horror movie alone I truly don't think I'll make it." Homare looks close to tears. Muku almost makes a mess with the ketchup trying to get some out of the bottle. It's a typical Tuesday night.

Homare finally steps back and puts more than a millimeter between himself and Azuma, holding both of his hands with a look that's much too wistful when Homare will be gone for maybe an hour tops. "Of course. Save my seat? There's no duty I'd rather uphold than to keep you safe."

"Citron-kun, can you pass the mustard?" Izumi asks, near completely numb to these antics. Citron finishes drawing a star on top of his burger and hands over the mustard with a smile. "Be safe on your way, Homare-san."

Homare is finally on his way out the door, catching the kiss Azuma blows his way like it's made of tissue paper and glass. "Worry not, I will keep myself safe for my dearest friends and my dearest love. Enjoy your dinner, and farewell!" He steps into his boots and out the door. Azuma sighs, one hand lifted to rest against his cheek.

"Isn't he fun?" He asks the table, a cheeky smile on his face.

Azami leans over and pretends to throw up as loudly as he can from where he's seated.

**ii.**

Martin's blood runs cold and hot at the same time. After years and years of friendship- of _love_ \- and Theo drops him for an obvious scam of a fortune teller trying to wring every ounce of money from him.

Theo doesn't seem to understand, he never does, just how ridiculous he's being. It only makes it more unbearable how relaxed he is about all of this, scrolling through his phone while Martin fumes across the living room.

"Ya think I should cut my hair? Life at sea might be rough," Theo pulls up the selfish camera and lifts his long platinum hair up away from his neck, checking different angles without his usual braid, "dunno, been thinking about changing it up anyway." His smile is as slow and lazy as it always has been, the smile that Martin both adores and hates at the same time.

"I think," Martin starts, trying not to seethe, "I think... that maybe you should use your brain before you just up and leave everything you've ever known, Theo." Leaving me, Martin wails inside his head. Theo rolls his eyes and tosses his phone onto the table, uncaring for the loud clattering and how his screen probably just cracked.

"Whatever."

"That's it?" Martin isn't sure if he wants to rip out his own hair or Theo's.

"That's it." Theo shrugs. "I already told you I'm going no matter what, stay here and rot for all I care." And he strolls out just like that, leaving his phone and nearly 30 years of... whatever they had behind. Martin wants to reach for him, to try and stop him one more time, but he stays rooted where he stands, looking at Theo's phone on the coffee table.

_Clap!_

" _That's_ what I'm looking for," Yuzo points at Homare, "y'ain't gotta be all over the place to be pissed. Bein' quiet is just as powerful."

Homare beams under the praise. Azuma feels himself start to sweat when Yuzo focuses on him- even when he's clearly in a good mood he's just a little bit intimidating.

Yuzo's enthusiasm doesn't fade, however, his smirk still staying put as he nods his head. "You got a way better hold on Theo now, Yukishiro, keep it up." He turns his attention to where Tsumugi and Hisoka are coming up next, waving off Homare and Azuma so he can critique the next scene.

Izumi offers water bottles and a toothy smile, flashing them each a thumbs up before she turns back to the action with Yuzo.

Azuma takes a seat up against the wall, holding the cold bottle of water up to his cheek. "I'm so glad we can move on from that scene," he sighs. Homare slinks down beside him after taking a few gulps of water.

"It does finally feel like we can move on and actually start rehearsing," Homare agrees, watching Hisoka transform into a jittery assistant to Tsumugi's brooding fortune teller. "Tsuzuru-kun really decided to go off on his own with casting this time, it's quite something to have this kind of back and forth with you."

"Mmn."

Homare looks away from his troupemates to look at Azuma, frowning at his almost dreamlike expression. It's a hard scene in general, but having agreed to play a character who willingly sets off on their own is proving to be more obvious of a feat than Homare thinks Azuma intends it to be. Even with the far off look, Azuma comes back to Earth when Homare takes his hand and gently squeezes his fingers.

"Are you alright?"

Azuma blinks, tries to put on a smile, then drops the act. He worms his way underneath Homare's arm and presses as close to his side as he can manage. "I will be," he sighs, "it still just... feels a bit too real."

Homare says nothing, but presses a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head and holds him close through the rest of their break.

**iii.**

**Alice:** My love! It seems that I have missed the chance to send you off properly this morning. 

**Alice:** And so I finally have a chance to start your day off properly- with not only my words, but of course my love as well!

**Alice:** Which of course I will leave in its own message so that you're able to screenshot it, for whatever purpose you'd like (a screensaver, a lockscreen, proof of my love for you and therefore your status as "taken" should anyone attempt to woo you, etc.)

**Alice:** Kazunari-kun is the one who told me about that phrase. Taken. Such an aggressive term, don't you think? I'd prefer something much softer, more in line with the love we have. 

**Alice:** Although!

**Alice:** I do suppose there is some truth to it even if it sounds so brutish. I quite often find myself quite taken by you, Azuma-san. 

**Alice:** By your beauty... your grace... the ease of your heart and willingly you've entrusted that heart to me, how well you've treated my own heart in this exchange. 

**Alice:** And I guess I have been taken by you in other ways as well, and if I may be so crass at this hour I might even say that carnal pleasures are just as-- if not more!-- enjoyable than the nonphysical 

**Alice:** I think this is what they call "sexting" and I shall not instigate such things at this moment. My apologies. 

**Alice:** What I have messaged you to say is simply this-

**Alice:** Farewell, dearest Azuma-san. I wish I had been awake enough to fully appreciate the tender kiss you graced my cheek with! I do hope that you'll allow me to make it up to you once you've returned from your outting. Perhaps a stroll through the park? Or maybe a hot cup of tea in the courtyard? I do so wish to see your lovely smile soon, and even moreso do I yearn to have you in my arms. This cold is dreadful without you to keep me warm. 

"What are you smiling about?" Tasuku asks, fighting around a yawn. Having to be up at dawn to make it in time for their guest appearance on nearly the other side of town is no joke. 

**Azuma:** (kamekissy.gif) (kamekissy.gif) (kamekissy.gif)

 **Azuma:** I love you. <3

 **Azuma:** Maybe we can walk through the park? Or maybe have a night in? I'd love to be taken anywhere by you tonight ;)

Azuma chuckles into his gas station coffee and just shakes his head. "I just happen to have a very, very cute boyfriend is all."

Tasuku rolls his eyes, but only barely manages to hide his smile.

**iv.**

Despite his height, his build, and his general resting expression, Juza might just be the cutest member of the Mankai Company.

Well. Azuma would have to give that title to Homare. his boyfriend deserves at least the courtesy, but Juza's hardly tamped down excitement at a mere midnight snack run has Azuma feeling more like he's about to walk a puppy rather than a college freshman.

Tsumugi looks like he feels the same way, if his cheeky smile is anything to go by. "Thanks again for the tip, Azuma-san. We've pretty much run out of places to go for snack runs."

"Anytime," Azuma smiles, "this is actually right at their busiest hour, but I called ahead. Do you two know what you're getting?"

"The cream puffs looked really good, especially the chai one. What are you getting, Juza-kun?"

"... couple things." Juza mumbles, looking embarrassed as usual when it comes to sweets. Azuma resists the urge to pinch his cheeks. "Kumon said he wanted one of the chocolate donuts, and Taichi said he wants one of those big cookies."

"Oh, this is a real shopping trip then? Maybe we should ask around a bit more."

"I sent a group LIME," Juza says, looking like he can't stand having to wait any longer, "lots of people are already asleep, or they didn't want anything."

"Tasuku said he wasn't hungry, should we see if Hisoka-kun or Homare-san want to come?" Juza looks pained at Tsumugi's suggestion, and Azuma only just keeps himself together.

"I'll be quick, don't worry Juza." He teases, walking briskly to 205 and knocking on the door. There's a sound from inside, most likely a muffled Homare noise, that sounds welcoming enough. Azuma opens the door and steps inside quickly, closing the door to keep the heat in.

Hisoka is curled up tightly in his bed for once, his winter blanket collection overflowing from the bunk. Homare is sat at his desk, the sounds of his pen sprawling across paper mingling with the quiet music playing.

Azuma walks closer, taking a moment to judge just how deeply engrossed Homare is before letting his hands rest on his shoulders. "Tsumugi and Juza and I are going on a snack trip, I'm guessing you're a bit busy?"

Homare hums something that sounds agreeable, very vehemently underlining something near the top of the page even though he's nearly at the bottom. Azuma gives Homare's shoulders a gentle squeeze, letting his fingers linger just a bit when he pulls his hands away with a smile.

"They make the cutest little carrot cake pops, I'll grab you a few if you'd like. And a few marshmallows for Hisoka of course."

"Ah. Sure, sure." Homare murmurs, only just loud enough. Azuma shakes his head and swallows down his laughter.

"I'll be back, see you soon darling."

Homare doesn't react, only swishing his pen in the air as he recites his newest work under his breath. Azuma exits 205 with a smile that won't stop pulling at the corners of his mouth, crossing his fingers that Homare's reaction to the "surprise" treat will be even half as cute.

**☼**

This morning, like most mornings, Azuma wakes up slowly. It's Sunday, his schedule is free, and he has plans for a very luxurious bath later on. But right now sleep is slowly leaving his body, his limbs pleasantly heavy and warm under his blankets.

There's a bit more noise than usual this morning. Guy is talking with someone..? Azuma breathes in deeply, ready mourning his parting with his bed. Guy is saying something, and the other person laughs a little.

There's a creak, the soft jostling of the bunk as someone gets up on the ladder. Azuma slowly opens his eyes, squinting at whoever is resting their chin on the side of his bed. Guy is chuckling on his way out the door for breakfast.

Homare eventually comes into focus, his face lit up with a smile that threatens to melt Azuma right where he lays. "There you are," Homare laughs and swings a bit where he stands on the ladder, one leg stuck out. "Good morning my love! You look like you've slept well."

Azuma pulls himself up onto an elbow. He knows his hair is a mess, and his face definitely has a line or seven on it from being pressed into his pillow, but Homare is looking up at him like his favorite poem, even when Azuma is still blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi there," he says, and even though his voice is weak and rough after just waking up, Homare's smile never falters.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twt @its_6_am


End file.
